


Colorful - One Shot

by Tzunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzunayeon/pseuds/Tzunayeon
Summary: When you lock eyes with your soul mate your whole world turns colorfulNaTzu soul mate AU





	Colorful - One Shot

Since she was a little girl Tzuyu has been taught about soulmates, everyone saw in black and white but when they met eyes with their soulmates everything became colorful. Tzuyu thought it was all just fairytales used to further impose the belief that you need someone else by your side, however, as time passed by and as she grew older she saw her friends start meeting their soulmates, their world becoming colorful. 

First one was Chaeyoung, when they were 14 years old at church on a Sunday, a girl from the choir that was singing and dancing, when she looked up and met gazes with Chaeyoung both of their worlds turned colorful, they've been together ever since.

Then three years later it was Jihyo's turn, she walked into a cafe she never went to, she didn't even drink coffee but something pushed her towards the store, she started seeing color as she locked eyes with the girl at the cash register, she ended up going there every day to meet with her girlfriend, her name was Mina, they have been together for a year now.

Tzuyu still didn't know whether she believed it to be real or not , in her case at least, she still hadn't found her soul mate, she was still seeing things in black and white. Even if Tzuyu wasn't sure about the soul mate thing she did believe in love, she saw it everywhere, she wanted to experience it herself even if it wasn't with her "soul mate" 

Today Tzuyu was walking around the park she had gotten overwhelmed by her homework and decided to clear her mind with a nice walk in the park, why must college be so stressful? 

As Tzuyu was walking she came to a sudden stop when her eyes met another pair and everything became alive, Tzuyu then walked towards the girl locking her gaze with determined steps said girl wasn't really Tzuyu's type but it seemed she was her soul mate so... Tzuyu's confidence, however, came crashing like waves to the shore when another girl wrapped her arms around her soul mate's waist and locked lips with her, what? 

As creepy as she thought she was being she followed the couple around waiting for the opportunity to talk to her "soul mate", now more than ever Tzuyu thought this whole thing was a scam, also she was being easily distracted by all the pretty colors at the park, but she tried her best to focus on the task at hand. 

She finally got the chance to approach her supposed soul mate when the girl she was with drifted to the lake and her soul mate sat on a bench situated in front of it, Tzuyu sat down next to her and gathered up the courage to speak 

"Hi" she said loud enough for the girl to hear 

"Hello" the older girl didn't take her eyes off the girl throwing rocks at the lake 

"Tzuyu" she said offering her hand 

"Jeongyeon" the other girl finally tore her eyes away and shook Tzuyu's hand

Tzuyu thought that considering the fact that this was her soul mate she should've felt the spark but there was none, she was only partially disappointed

"Is that your girlfriend?" Tzuyu asked pointing her head towards the girl in front of them 

"Yeah" Jeongyeon then proceeded to stare lovingly at her 

"What's her name?"

"Momo" once again Jeongyeon tore her gaze away from Momo

"Is she your soul mate?" Tzuyu needed to understand what was going on 

"She is, we met five years ago" Tzuyu pretended to look at a watch she wasn't even wearing 

"Won't you look at the time, it was nice meeting you Jeongyeon but I have to leave now" 

As Tzuyu was walking back to her dorm a million questions were floating around her head, why wasn't she her soul mate's soul mate? Was it possible that that Momo girl was lying about seeing color thanks to Jeongyeon? Tzuyu needed help but she knew she couldn't talk about this with her friends, she needed professional advice. 

Soon as she got to her dorm she opened her laptop to look up someone who could help, she found someone called Madame Ma, legit enough, Tzuyu thought, she took her dorm keys and sprinted out the door, homework long forgotten.

She arrived at the address she had gotten from the internet, even though Tzuyu saw everything in color now she couldn't describe it, since she didn't know how each color was named. She made her way inside the place, a small bell ringing as she did, she suddenly felt herself engulfed by a weird aura, the smell of frankincense hitting her nose 

"Hello?" No answer 

"Hello?!" Tzuyu repeated louder this time 

"Be right with you" she heard someone shout from the back of the shop

Tzuyu just stood in the middle of the room waiting patiently both of her hands intertwined in front of her

"Hello darling" she looked up when she heard a woman talking to her "I'm Madame Ma, may I know what brings you here?" Madame Ma didn't take her eyes off Tzuyu, waiting for her to talk 

"Umm, well..." Tzuyu scratched the top of her head, trying to find the right words 

"Come on, let's take a seat" Madame Ma directed her to a desk situated on the back, where she had come out from

"I read you were a soul mate expert" Tzuyu began

"Ah yes, that I am, and so was my mother before me and her mother and so on, is that what brings you here?" On the internet Tzuyu had read Madame Ma did a lot of stuff like tarot and hand reading, things like that, among them the soul mate thing caught her eye 

"Y-yeah, I guess" 

"If you don't know why you're here I can't really help you sweetheart" Madame Ma said making Tzuyu sigh 

"I think I met my soul mate today" Tzuyu looked up at Madame Ma, as she silently told her to go on, Tzuyu told her everything that had happened in the park 

"Things like this tend to happen, it's actually more common than people think, and the reason is timing, it's all about timing as my grandma used to say, love is timing" 

"I don't understand" Tzuyu looked at Madame Ma curiously 

"What I mean is, in this universe, you have a bunch of potential soul mates, if you wish to call them that, the catch is finding each other at the same time, so this girl at the park today was a potential soul mate, your timing was just off 'cause she had met another possible soul mate before, am I making myself clear?" 

"I think so, yeah" Tzuyu still needed to know what would happen next 

"As for what is to come" Madame Ma started as if reading Tzuyu's mind "It's highly probable color will start to fade from your vision soon in order to help you find another possible soul mate" 

"Wait so that means that not everyone is destined to just one person I mean, if you have potential soul mates then it's not just like everyone has someone, right? Does that mean I might never find my soul mate?"

"Exactly, that is something that I have only heard happen twice so you needn't worry about it, like I said, love is timing, you'll just have to be patient" 

"O-okay, thanks, how much do I owe you?"of course Tzuyu came prepared to pay up

"My treat child, farewell and good luck in your journey" Madame Ma said and Tzuyu left the (establishment somehow relieved to know she still had a shot at love. 

Soon enough color faded from Tzuyu's vision, she felt sad about it, she had learned to love colors, she never talked to her friends about her potential soul mate or her visit to Madame Ma, and now a month later she just hoped love would come her way somehow 

It was Thursday, Tzuyu was walking through her college's crowded halls when she saw her, walking on the opposite direction as her, she found it hard not to stare, that was the most beautiful girl Tzuyu has ever seen, said girl looked up when she felt a heavy gaze on her and as she locked eyes with Tzuyu, both of their vision became colorful, both girls' eyes widened at the realization of what it meant, however, before they were able to reach each other they were separated by the sea of people around them. 

Tzuyu was determined to find the girl, to find her soul mate, everyday for a month she walked the same hallway at the same time in hopes to find the girl once more but it proved useless and Tzuyu was growing hopeless, maybe love just wasn't meant for her. 

Tzuyu was with Jihyo today and one of Jihyo's friends who Tzuyu later learned was named Sana, the three of them walked around campus trying to find something to eat, that day Tzuyu missed her time to go walk the hallway. 

"How about we go out to eat somewhere else?" Sana suggested "we're all done with our classes anyway, right?" The two girls nodded 

"Great, do you mind if my friend Nayeon tags along? We were supposed to meet up after school" Sana asked 

"No problem" Jihyo answered for both of them 

"Let's just go, I'm starving" Tzuyu complained 

The three girls were sitting at a local restaurant getting ready to order when Sana's friend arrived, Tzuyu had her back turned to her, and she only saw the back of her head when she greeted Sana, Nayeon then turned to greet Tzuyu and both of them froze when they saw each other.

"It's you" they said at the same time


End file.
